The Exodus
by Thanatos1
Summary: A what if story exploring the origins of Krypton.


  
I wrote this because I never was satisfied with the way that   
Superman had his powers under a yellow sun, after his race   
evolved under a red sun. So I decided what if they had evolved   
on a different planet and moved to Krypton to suppress their   
powers? This is how it might have happened.  
  
I'd like to thank Paul (Hatman), Missy Gallant, and Kylie for   
their help in editing this story. I'd also like to thank the   
readers on zoomway's boards for their feedback that helped   
shape this story.  
  
Feedback is greatly appreciated at alabot1@hotmail.com.  
__________  
  
The Exodus  
by Adam Labotka alabot1@hotmail.com  
Rated PG  
Submitted March 2001  
__________  
  
From his lofty standpoint, Kal-El looked over the devastation   
of his beloved world. Even now, months later, the waters had   
barely begun to recede. He couldn't believe his own brethren   
had precipitated such devastation. They had used their   
abilities selfishly, to dominate those who couldn't defend   
themselves. He prayed to whatever gods that might exist for   
forgiveness.  
  
Kal-El's people had always lived separate from the others. In   
the beginning, they had always avoided contact with those who   
weren't of their kind, living in inaccessible places that could   
only be reached through their innate abilities. For millennia,   
it had been like this -- until several decades ago, when it all   
changed.  
  
One man -- Vorath -- changed everything.  
  
Vorath and his followers felt that they had a right to rule   
those who could not oppose them. They saw others, who lacked   
many of the abilities they themselves possessed, and saw an   
opportunity. They presented themselves as gods from above, who   
should be feared and worshiped.  
  
At first, the Council of Elders had decided to leave them   
alone, to let them have their way. They felt it was none of   
their business. This policy caused much uproar among the   
people; many disagreed with the decision.   
  
In the end, though, it was the cruelty of Vorath and his   
followers that, finally, galvanized the Council into action.   
Vorath had begun to torment those who lacked the power of his   
people. They killed men for sport, took women without consent,   
and abandoned their children to die. The Council was appalled   
by these actions, and decided they needed to put a stop to   
these atrocities.  
  
Thus, the war began. Since he was the most vocal proponent of   
action against Vorath, Kal-El was elected by the Council to   
lead their forces.  
  
Kal-El shuddered as he thought of what happened in that war.   
Millions of innocent, helpless people had died in that war,   
solely as a side-effect of battles, especially the last one.   
Kal-El remembered the last battle all too well.  
  
After many years of fighting, both sides were at an impasse.   
Neither could inflict serious harm on the other side due to   
their speed and general toughness. Kal-El had spent hours   
locked away, planning with his top advisors. They needed a way   
to stop Vorath, whatever the cost, before the world was   
destroyed. They finally came up with a plan.  
  
Kal-El's scientists had been working hard at a way to capture,   
and hold, Vorath and his men. They had discovered a way to   
"rip" space and create a pathway into what they termed   
hyperspace. This was a different form of existence, in which   
space and time had little meaning. If they could somehow trick   
Vorath's men into entering such a rift, without special   
equipment, they would be trapped for all time.  
  
Kal-El's plan was simple: they were to set up a device to   
create such a rift in a remote location. He felt the southern   
pole would be best, as few creatures could survive the harsh   
conditions there anyway, so there was little worry about the   
fallout. He and a small group of men would journey there, as if   
trying to create a secret base from which to attack Vorath.   
Kal-El figured that he would be juicy enough bait to draw   
Vorath and his main forces, so that they could be trapped.  
  
Oh, how Kal-El cursed his plan now. He had not foreseen the   
true outcome. Vorath and his men had showed up as planned,   
trying to capture, and possibly kill, Kal-El, hoping his defeat   
would break the spirit of the rest of their enemies. A short,   
fierce battle raged, heat vision darting out everywhere, trying   
to score on flesh. The temperature began to rise, and the ice   
began breaking and melting.  
  
And then, when Kal-El finally managed to draw his foes into the   
rift, sealing them forever in hyperspace, there had been a   
large explosion, the machine having overloaded under the   
strain. Chunks of ice flew everywhere as the ice cap was ripped   
apart by the vast energies released. Large chunks of ice rained   
down into the seas, causing them to rise.  
  
The oceans began to rise and quickly covered nearly all the   
land. Water flooded onto the continents. Those living there ran   
screaming and crying out in terror. Whole villages were wiped   
out by massive torrents of water. All but the highest ground   
was flooded. Those who survived the sudden onrush of water   
lived only long enough to suffer a cold, cruel death   
underwater. Quickly, mere minutes later, only the highest land   
masses remained dry.  
  
Kal-El and his men worked quickly, saving as many animals and   
the different people of the world who could not save   
themselves. Even after all that, most of the life on the planet   
had died. Kal-El shuddered as he thought of how many people had   
died because of his oversight.  
  
As Kal-El's musings came to a close, he came to a decision.   
Nothing like this must ever occur again. He would find a way to   
ensure that no-one would follow in Vorath's footsteps. All he   
needed was to find a way.  
  
******  
  
Kal-El spent days locked away in his chambers, alternately   
berating himself for his carelessness and desperately trying to   
think of a way to prevent another such catastrophe. He hardly   
slept; every time he closed his eyes, he saw the waters rising,   
the people fleeing, crying out in terror. When he did sleep, he   
dreamt of the bodies left floating on the waters, their eyes   
glaring at him accusingly as if saying, "You did this. You   
killed us all." He saw those that his people managed to save   
look at him with fear and horror. He heard them demanding to   
know why he let their loved ones die, why he destroyed their   
world. He began to see the faces of his wife and children among   
the dead, even though they couldn't have been killed by the   
disaster.  
  
Every day, Kal-El slid deeper and deeper into his guilt and   
despair. He refused to eat after a while, and refused to see   
anyone, including his wife. In the first few days after the   
war, she had tried to comfort him, telling him it wasn't his   
fault, that he couldn't have known, but he refused to listen to   
her.  
  
One day, something inside him snapped. He couldn't take the   
overpowering guilt any more. He felt the only way he would ever   
get over his guilt was to prevent anyone from being able to   
repeat the steps that led to this war and its horrifying end.   
He still hadn't thought of a way, but he needed to speak to the   
Council. Only they had the authority to make such a decision,   
anyway. They also had many more resources at their command to   
find a way to prevent another man such as Vorath abusing the   
innate abilities of their people.  
  
******  
  
Kal-El stood before the Council of Elders. "It is my belief we   
must find a way to prevent another occurrence such as that of   
Vorath. Such an atrocity cannot be allowed to occur a second   
time. We have learned that power such as ours cannot be trusted   
to everyone, as there are some who would abuse it."  
  
Kal-El watched the Council members. He saw surprise on most of   
their faces, and watched them confer in low murmurs so that he   
could not hear. His face fell as he realized just what he was   
asking of them -- to find a way to give up everything that   
allowed them to live as they did. He felt that they would never   
agree.  
  
Finally, the head of the Council spoke. "We know that this war   
hit you hard, as you were on the front lines for most of it.   
But do not think that, though we were not directly involved, we   
were unaffected. We see your point and concur. We do not make   
this decision lightly."  
  
He paused before continuing, "There is something we have kept   
very secret, even from you, for we feared Vorath might obtain   
such information as well. This is a dangerous secret for any to   
know; it might provide them with a great advantage. What I say   
next is not to leave this room, at least for now."  
  
Kal-El could hardly believe his ears. What could the Council be   
hiding? Why was it so dangerous? He quickly nodded his consent.  
  
The elder continued again after receiving Kal-El's promise.   
"During their studies, our scientists discovered that our   
abilities come from our yellow sun. Somehow, our bodies,   
somewhat like plants, absorb solar energy and use it to   
manipulate their immediate surroundings, even to the point of   
defying gravity. Our bodies create what they termed an aura,   
which both protects us and allows us to manipulate the very   
atoms that surround us. They hypothesized that, if we were to   
remove ourselves from the influence of a sun such as ours, our   
abilities would fade to the point of almost non-existence."  
  
"We shall begin the search immediately for another home, one on   
which our abilities will cease to exist; thus, men like Vorath   
will be unable to wield such terrible power. You shall continue   
to lead us, Kal-El, as we will need a single strong leader to   
organize an exodus such as the one we plan. Project: Exodus   
shall begin immediately."  
  
The leader of the Council finished speaking, and they all   
stood. "It is time to make an announcement. The people have a   
new leader. All hail Lord Kal-El." In turn, Council members   
bowed to Kal-El in the tradition of their people.  
  
Kal-El stood there, stunned. He was overwhelmed by all of this.   
*He* was now the leader of everyone? But the Council had always   
led; as far back as their records went, there had never been a   
single ruler. He was still trying to process all the   
information and barely acknowledged the Council as they bowed.  
  
When he was finally able to speak, he said, "How can you pick   
me? Look at what I've done. I've destroyed our world! I've   
ruined our beautiful home -- how can you see me as anything   
other than a monster?" Kal-El was near tears. He was unable to   
comprehend why they would even consider him -- why they thought   
he was deserving of anything, let alone leadership.  
  
The head of the Council addressed Kal-El again. "You could not   
have foreseen the overloading of the hyperspace device. You   
should not blame yourself; you made the best decision you   
could. We also believe that, had the war continued, the   
devastation would have been far worse then the flood; at least   
you managed to save some life other then our own. We fear the   
whole world would have been destroyed had the war gone on much   
longer. The people look up to you, Kal-El. They see you as our   
saviour for ending Vorath's threat. You are best qualified to   
lead us; the people will listen to you. You are a hero, Kal-  
El."  
  
Kal-El couldn't believe what he heard. He wasn't considered a   
monster? They didn't blame him for destroying their beautiful   
world? He was a hero? Such was his respect for the Council that   
he finally began to let himself believe what his wife had tried   
to tell him, that maybe it wasn't his fault, after all.  
  
Oh, he'd never get over being the cause of such destruction,   
but maybe, just maybe, he could allow himself to move on and,   
instead of beating himself up, he could work towards making the   
future better. "It seems I have little choice but to accept,   
but the Council shall remain to advise me. I don't think I   
could handle it alone. I need a chance to adjust, to allow me   
to forgive myself."  
  
Kal-El left the council chambers and returned home. He fell   
into an exhausted sleep. For the first time since the disaster,   
he slept peacefully, no dreams haunting him. The healing had   
begun.  
  
******  
  
The next day, Kal-El stood before another door, with even more   
trepidation then when he went before the Council. He knew she'd   
be here; after he'd driven her out of their home, she would   
have nowhere else to go. He was afraid she'd take one look   
through the door, see it was him, and decide not to open it. Or   
worse, she'd tell him to get lost and stay lost. He didn't   
think he could handle her rejection.  
  
On the other hand, he couldn't go on without her, so he had to   
try and mend the broken fences. He cautiously knocked on the   
door and held his breath, his heart in his throat.  
  
After what seemed an eternity -- but was, in reality, only a   
few moments -- the door opened. He saw her standing there. She   
was even more beautiful then he had remembered. Quickly, before   
he lost his nerve, he began to speak. "Oh, Liera, I'm so sorry.   
Can you ever forgive me? I was wrong to shut you out, drive you   
out of our house. I should have listened to you; you were right   
all along. It took the head of the Council to knock some sense   
into me." He stopped talking having run out of steam and   
watched her hopefully.  
  
Liera couldn't believe it. When she had seen her husband   
through the door, she had almost feared she was hallucinating.   
After he had shut into himself, refusing to talk to or even   
look at her, she feared he might never speak to her -- or   
anyone else, for that matter -- again.  
  
As she stood here now, absorbing what he had just said, she   
looked him over. He looked so dejected and lost; the haunted   
look that had been in his eyes since the war was still there,   
but not as deep as before. She pulled him into a fierce hug and   
said, "Kal-El, I'm so glad to see you. I was so worried about   
you. I thought that perhaps I had lost you forever. What   
happened to bring you out? What do you mean about the head of   
the Council knocking some sense into you? Of course I was   
right; you should know by now that I'm *always* right. That   
should teach you to listen to me."  
  
Kal-El couldn't quite suppress a rueful grin as he watched his   
wife babble. Putting his fingers to her lips, he silenced her.   
"I went to the Council yesterday because the guilt was driving   
me mad. I wanted to talk to them about finding a way to prevent   
another person such as Vorath from abusing our abilities. They   
surprised me by agreeing with me -- and *then* they told me I   
would be the new leader of our people. They said we needed a   
strong, singular figure to lead if we were to undertake such a   
task."  
  
He paused, taking a breath, tightening his arms around her,   
unwilling to let go "I was incredulous -- how could they see me   
in that light?" Kal-El's voice broke with emotion as he   
recalled those moments of the previous day. "They told me it   
wasn't my fault, just like you did. The accident was   
unforeseeable, and I did my best. They told me I was seen as a   
hero, a savior, for stopping Vorath. And I started to believe   
it, finally."  
  
Liera's face clouded with anger. She smacked him on the chest   
with one hand as she said, "You idiot! I've been telling you   
that for *weeks*. See, if you had just listened to me, we could   
have solved this weeks ago instead of now." Then she ducked her   
head to hide the tears building and, in a small, quiet voice   
full of hurt, said, "I wouldn't have had to watch as I lost you   
bit by bit to your guilt."  
  
Kal-El lifted her chin and wiped the tears which had begun to   
flow down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry I made you go through that.   
I was an idiot. I can't apologize enough for my actions. You   
mean everything to me. I never told you this, but..." His voice   
broke again with emotion as he fought to get the words out,   
tears building in his eyes. "...I had these nightmares of...   
the flood... In them, I saw all the... bodies... and, not at   
first, but eventually, I... I... I began to see your and our   
children's faces on them." He finished in a rush as the tears   
began to flow.  
  
After a moment, he began "I know it's not logical, I mean, with   
our abilities, none of us would die in it, but it began to feel   
so real. I imagined losing you and it hurt. I thought I would   
lose you anyway because you'd hate me. You'd blame me for   
destroying our beautiful world. And I was losing you anyway by   
shutting you out."  
  
Liera spoke in a soft, soothing tone. "It's okay, honey. I'm   
here now. You won't lose me. I love you more then anything. I'm   
so glad you've come back to me. We can't change the past, so   
let's just try to move on." Then her tone changed to a more   
teasing one. "Just don't shut me out any more, and remember to   
listen to me; we'll save loads of time."  
  
In a resigned, yet somehow teasing and sarcastic tone, he   
replied, "Yes, dear."  
  
Liera now took another good look at Kal-El and realized how   
exhausted he looked. She was surprised he was still on his   
feet. "Come on, let's go home. You look exhausted. You need to   
get some more sleep."  
  
Liera began to fly them both through the air to their home.   
Kal-El was unable to do more then just hold on and be dragged   
along. She helped him into the bedroom and had him lie down.   
"You get some sleep now. I'll be just in the other room if you   
need me." She noticed Kal-El was already asleep and quietly   
left.  
  
******  
  
Liera set about tidying up the house as she let Kal-El sleep.   
She did it slowly, in hopes that she wouldn't disturb him.   
After about half an hour, she heard him tossing about and   
muttering in his sleep.  
  
She entered the bedroom to see Kal-El floating about a foot   
above the bed and tossing and turning. He was obviously in   
distress, and began muttering again.  
"Liera... don't go... so sorry... my fault... never forgive...   
ruined everything... monster... I'm a monster."  
  
Liera floated up and gathered Kal-El into her arms and began   
stroking his back, speaking in soothing manner as she held him.   
"Shhh, it's okay. I'm here; you didn't lose me. You aren't a   
monster. None of it was your fault. Shhh." Kal-El began to   
quiet down and she stayed floating there, holding him as he   
slept.  
  
******  
  
Liera floated there for hours, holding and comforting Kal-El.   
He slept peacefully after she quieted him down. She checked the   
time and realized Kal-El would probably be waking up soon --   
and when he did, he would be hungry. He was already beginning   
to show signs of waking up.  
  
Gently, she lowered him to the bed and quietly floated out of   
the room. She checked the icebox and noted with relief that it   
hadn't thawed yet, but she blew into it again to make sure it   
would remain cold. She took some frozen vegetables and a chunk   
of meat. She set the meat on a metal plate and the vegetables   
next to it. She then took a large glass bowl and left the   
house.  
  
Because of the raised ocean levels, she was unable to find   
fresh water, so Liera heated some of the ocean to steam. As the   
steam rose, she quickly cooled it over the glass bowl, so that   
the now salt-free water fell into it. She repeated this process   
until the bowl was almost full, then went back home.  
  
Kal-El still had not risen, so she continued to make   
preparations. She poured most of the water from the bowl into   
two large glasses and set them on the table. She put the   
vegetables into the bowl with what was left of the water. She   
then put a lid on the bowl and concentrated on the water,   
causing it to steam, and left it to steam the vegetables.  
  
She then quickly made some dough and spread it in a rectangular   
pan. She heated it to a nice golden brown with her heat vision.   
Finally, she cooked the meat in a similar fashion. She then   
portioned out the meal, giving Kal-El most of it.  
  
Kal-El then emerged from the bedroom. He smiled as he watched   
Liera place the food on the table. He quietly came up behind   
her and pulled her into a hug. "Thank you for everything. I   
don't know how much longer I could have handled those   
nightmares on my own."  
  
Liera turned and smiled at Kal-El. "You're welcome. I can't   
stand to see you suffer anyway. I made dinner, I figured you'd   
be hungry after all that time without food."  
  
Kal-El began to nuzzle her neck and plant kisses along it   
"You're right. I am hungry." He kissed her passionately. "But   
not for food."  
  
In between kisses, Liera protested weakly, "But... the food...   
will get... cold."  
  
"We can reheat it later," Kal-El said as he began to float them   
toward the bedroom. "This is more important."  
  
"All right," Liera responded slightly breathlessly, and they   
floated into the bedroom. Kal-El blew the bedroom door closed   
behind them.  
  
******  
  
Some time later, while still floating entwined above the bed,   
Kal-El spoke. "I guess we should go eat now."  
  
Liera sleepily mumbled something incomprehensible and just   
snuggled closer to  
Kal-El.  
  
"Come on, sleepy-head; can't let the food go to waste," Kal-El   
said, gently shaking Liera.  
  
This time, she responded groggily, "Oh, you're one to talk,   
Mister-I-just-slept-all-day." And then she said, as he   
continued shaking her, "Okay, okay, I'm up."  
  
They let go of each other and got dressed and headed back to   
where dinner was waiting for them. As they reheated the now   
cold food, Kal-El said, "I'm sorry for interrupting dinner,   
but..."  
  
Liera interrupted, "I don't seem to recall objecting much. I've   
missed you a lot, too, Kal. We needed to reassure ourselves   
that we were together again. It's okay. Come on, eat; you   
haven't eaten in weeks. I don't want to lose you to hunger now.   
There's only so long even you can go without food."  
  
Kal-El began to wolf down his food very quickly, inhaling it   
all within a minute. Liera watched him and said, "See, I told   
you, you needed to eat."  
  
Suddenly, someone knocked on their door. Checking the door,   
Kal-El saw the head of the Council standing outside. Kal-El got   
up to answer the door. "Hello, Elder, what a pleasant   
surprise," he said.  
  
The elder began to speak. "Forgive me, my lord. I hope I'm not   
interrupting anything."  
  
"Oh, no, come in," Kal-El replied.  
  
"Thank you," the elder said. "I'm sorry to bother you at home,   
but there is something we need to discuss. The Council has   
called a meeting of all our people. We would like you to be   
there so that we can introduce you as their new leader. In   
addition, we want you to explain our plan -- leaving out the   
specifics about our abilities for now, of course."  
  
"Of course, Elder, I am perfectly able to attend. When is this   
meeting scheduled?" Kal-El replied.  
  
"The meeting should commence about an hour hence. I'm sorry to   
bother you again, but the sooner we start preparations, the   
better. I shall leave you to prepare." The head Elder then left   
swiftly.  
  
Kal-El looked at Liera. "Well, we better get ready to go. I'd   
like you by my side for support; I'm not sure I can handle this   
alone."  
  
Liera replied, "Of course, Kal -- as if you even need to ask."  
  
Kal-El gave Liera a soft, tender kiss. "Thank you for   
everything. I don't deserve you. I love you."  
  
Liera replied, "I love you, too, Kal.  
  
Kal-El and Liera cleaned up after dinner and made ready to head   
to the meeting.  
  
******  
  
Nearly an hour later, Kal-El and Liera were ready to head for   
the meeting. As they were leaving, Kal-El turned to Liera,   
running his hand through his hair, and said, "I can't do this.   
I'm just not up to the task," in a very agitated tone.  
  
Liera turned to Kal-El and patted him on his arm comfortingly.   
"You'll do fine. There's nothing to worry about. I think the   
speech you prepared is great."  
  
Kal-El gave Liera a soft kiss. "Thank you. I needed to hear   
that. We better get going; wouldn't do to be late for my   
introduction." His eyes sparkled with mischief as he teased.  
  
With that, they both sped out of the house and flew quickly to   
their people's ancient gathering point.  
  
******  
  
Moments later, Kal-El and Liera arrived at the mountain-top.   
The Elders were waiting at the peak to commence the meeting.   
Already, hundreds of people were floating below the peak,   
waiting for the Elders to speak.  
  
Kal-El hugged Liera quickly. "Wish me luck." Then he flew off   
to meet with the Elders.  
  
When he arrived, the head Elder approached him again. "Thank   
you for coming. In just a few minutes, I'll introduce you and   
let the people know we've decided you will be our new ruler.   
Then I'll let you speak and tell them about our plans."  
  
Kal-El nodded. "I'm ready when you are," he replied in a voice   
filled with a confidence he didn't really feel.  
  
He watched as more and more people arrived to hover, waiting   
patiently for the Elders to begin speaking. He noticed several   
hushed conversations when people saw him with the Elders, but   
he couldn't decipher any of the comments. Nor could he tell   
from their expressions what they were thinking, other then   
surprise at seeing him standing with the Council.  
  
Once people stopped arriving, the head of the Council stepped   
forward. Suddenly, all of the conversations stopped as all eyes   
turned towards the Elder. He began to speak. "We have called   
you all here in order to discuss great changes that must come   
to our people. The Council has decided that, in light of the   
situation, and to help keep a unified front for the transition,   
we need a single leader. To that end, the Council has decided   
that Kal-El, leader of the forces against Vorath, shall now   
lead our people."  
  
The crowd erupted in a great roar and applause, surprising Kal-  
El. At best, he hoped they'd accept him, but apparently they   
enthusiastically agreed with the decision. Maybe the people   
really did see him as a hero. The Elder then stepped back and   
motioned Kal-El forward.  
  
Kal-El moved toward the end of the peak nervously. He looked   
upon the thousands of people watching him, waiting expectantly.   
It was all very overwhelming. He tried to start his speech, but   
only mattered to stammer out, "Um... Thank you for... that...   
um, enthusiastic... welcome."  
  
He couldn't do it. There was no way that everyone would accept   
what was required. They would be upset at what he had to ask.   
They would probably turn on him as soon as he told them about   
what exactly the changes were. He noticed he was beginning to   
rise off the ground and fought to keep himself down. As he   
scanned the crowd, he saw Liera, smiling up at him, full of   
support and confidence in him, and suddenly, from somewhere he   
didn't even know was in him, he found the confidence to do what   
was necessary.  
  
"All of you remember the atrocities Vorath perpetrated with his   
followers, using their abilities to take advantage of those who   
could not defend themselves. His actions resulted in great   
devastation, the greatest of which came about through my own   
efforts to stop him. We have destroyed our own world." Kal-El   
fought to maintain his composure and keep his voice from   
breaking as the crowd listened in silence.  
  
He continued, "We have learned a harsh lesson indeed over the   
past few years. We have learned that our abilities are   
dangerous. Who knows when another man like Vorath will come   
about? We saw what happened this time; next time could be far   
worse. To this end, it has been decided that we shall leave our   
home and find another, one where our powers will be suppressed.   
Our scientists are working on the problem of how as we speak."   
Kal-El paused again watching for a reaction.  
  
He expected outrage, incredulity, but what he got was several   
people conferring together, which he could not make out. Then,   
surprisingly, everyone seemed to nod in unison, although   
somewhat sadly. Kal-El was shocked. He had to check and make   
sure his jaw hadn't dropped off. The people apparently accepted   
and understood. While no-one looked particularly enthusiastic   
about the idea, he couldn't see one person who looked defiant   
or upset at the news. In fact, everyone seemed resigned.  
  
Finally managing to recover from his shock, Kal-El began to   
speak again. "On such a long road as we intend to embark on, we   
must take small steps. To begin with, I would ask for   
volunteers to help remove the large chunks of ice from the   
oceans and replace them on the southern pole. This should lower   
the water levels significantly, and allow other life to begin   
to re-establish itself.  
  
"Those not involved with this clean-up I would ask to begin   
removing all evidence of our existence. It would not do for the   
people without our abilities to know we were here and maybe try   
and find us when they are more advanced. Also, gather as much   
in the way of supplies, livestock and seeds as you can, and   
bring it to the Council so we can have what is needed to start   
out life on our new home, as well as survive to make it there.   
Construction on a vessel to carry us to our new home will begin   
immediately. Anyone with experience in engineering and building   
is asked to help. Since we have often relied on our abilities,   
this shall be tough, but I have faith we can manage it. After   
all, we manage to send hundreds of unmanned probes out among   
the galaxies; surely we can adapt the technology for manned   
use."  
  
Kal-El paused again to take a breath and calm himself. He was   
still surprised at how well this was going. He was also amazed   
at how calm his voice was remaining. Kal-El could hardly   
believe this level, virtually emotionless speaking voice was   
his own. He continued again, "I know this is a lot to ask, to   
leave our home, but I feel we must before we destroy it   
completely. I want to thank you for taking this so well. Those   
who wish to volunteer to help, please see the Council and they   
will give you instructions. The meeting is dismissed. I ask you   
all to go and prepare; the sooner we leave, the better."  
  
Once Kal-El finished his speech, the mass of people began to   
slowly leave. They all flew slowly away, resigned to their   
fate. Kal-El watched them go sadly, realizing that many of them   
felt guilt, much as he did, for what happened to their once   
beautiful world. He rejoined Liera and they both slowly flew   
off towards home.  
  
******  
  
Kal-El floated above the southern pole, taking a short break.   
Through their efforts most of the pole had been fused together   
over the past few days. It had been a lot more difficult then   
he thought it'd be. First, he'd had to dismiss most of the   
volunteers because they had just got in the way of each other.   
Now, it was down to just him and 9 other people. He'd told the   
other volunteers to replant the vegetation as the waters   
receded. Additionally, they couldn't move very quickly carrying   
the ice or it'd vaporize; as it was, they'd had to use their   
breath on the chunks to keep them from fracturing as parts of   
the ice melted. It had also taken a lot of effort to find the   
right intensity of heat to fuse the ice chunks together. And,   
to top it off, there were just so damn many of them.  
  
He watched as the others brought in the last of the chunks of   
ice to the pole. It was actually fairly mesmerizing to watch. A   
blazing band of color trailed each ice chunk as the light   
refracted through it. As a consequence, there could be seen   
several arching rainbows, following the paths flown to the   
southern pole. Once they arrived, they began fusing the final   
chunks into the now rebuilt southern ice cap.  
  
Once the final pieces were fused, Kal-El felt a great sense of   
accomplishment. Helping to correct the problem he himself   
created gave him a sense of atonement. As he looked around the   
globe, he saw the water levels were much lower -- nearly back   
to their original levels, barring a few new lakes. Now that he   
was done with the ice cap, he could go help with the   
replanting.  
  
As he turned to go, he suddenly found himself face-to-face with   
an irate Liera. She began to speak. "I know what you're   
thinking, and don't you dare do it. You've been working day and   
night for days now; you need to get some sleep. You know the   
lead scientist has asked to speak to you about his findings.   
The volunteers can get along just fine without you." She   
punctuated her tirade by poking him several times.  
  
Kal-El looked sheepish as he responded, "I should help. It's my   
fault this happened. I can't just sit back and do nothing. I   
have to help. I have to make up for what I've done." His voice   
was strained and full of pain.  
  
Liera paced in the air, throwing her hands up and gesticulating   
wildly, "Oh, no, not this again. We've been through this. The   
accident was *not* your fault. I don't want you blaming   
yourself for what happened. I won't let you do this to yourself   
again. You're coming home right now, and that's that."  
  
Kal-El sighed. He knew there was no dealing with Liera when she   
was like this. His only choice was to go with her and get some   
rest. He knew she was right anyway, and he was very tired. So   
he said in a deflated voice, "You're right, again. Sometimes,   
it just takes a while for it to get through my thick skull.   
Let's go home now." With that, Kal-El and Liera went home.  
  
******  
  
The next day, Kal-El met with the scientists. They met in the   
Council chambers. When he got there, the scientists were   
already floating around the table. Kal-El joined them, floating   
Indian-style. He felt better after a night's rest, though he   
was still a bit guilty about not being out there, helping to   
fix the problems they had brought upon the world. He snapped   
out of his reverie as Zhang, the lead scientist, began   
speaking. "My lord, we have spent day and night working on the   
problems of where to go and how to get there. We believe we   
have solved the problem of how to get there."  
  
Zhang continued in a calm, collected voice, almost as if he was   
lecturing, "I'm sure you remember the method we used to   
imprison Vorath. We have been studying this hyperspace we   
found. We believe that we could travel instantly anywhere in   
the universe by entering hyperspace at one point, and exiting   
at the destination. This is the approach we have been pursuing,   
and we have developed a device, which should allow us to   
control our entry and exit from hyperspace. We call it a   
hyperlight drive."  
  
At the mention of hyperspace and using it to travel, Kal-El   
began to have a panic attack. He began breathing in quick,   
short breaths. He began to drop to the floor and, blinded,   
groped out at the table for support. He could tell Zhang was   
still speaking, but all he could hear was the deafening roar of   
his blood pounding in his ears.  
  
None of the scientists, too intent on the explanations, noticed   
the change in Kal-El. Kal-El was hounded by his own thoughts.   
'Oh, no, not again,' was running through his mind like a   
mantra. 'Were they *mad*? Did they not remember what happened   
last time?' Kal-El thought.  
  
After a few moments his panic began to pass, and he recovered   
before the scientists noticed. Kal-El interrupted Zhang, and   
said through gritted teeth, "What about last time? Last time,   
the device exploded when we tried to send something large into   
hyperspace. What if that happened again?"  
  
Zhang was incredulous. "Of course we've taken that into   
account. We studied the designs carefully and noticed a flaw,   
which we have since corrected. I assure you, this time, it will   
not explode. We miscalculated the load, but shall not do so   
again. We have tested and retested hundreds of times without   
incident, much more than last time. We wouldn't even think of   
exposing our people to such risk."  
  
Kal-El considered Zhang's response. He knew the scientist meant   
no harm; he wouldn't use an unsafe device on purpose. Kal-El   
thought, 'Can I make this decision again? If it goes wrong   
again, I would be responsible for the extinction of our entire   
race. But what choice do I have? Without this drive, it'd take   
centuries -- or even millennia -- to make the journey.' He   
replied, "I suppose we have little choice. We will use the   
drive."  
  
Zhang responded, a hint of glee creeping into his voice, "The   
drive has already been incorporated into the ship being built.   
If all goes well, it should be up and running in a few days."  
  
'That's a scientist for you -- going ahead with what they think   
is right without waiting for permission,' Kal-El thought. "Very   
well. We have the 'how' solved, so that just leaves us the   
'where'."  
  
Zhang actually smiled at this. "We have been going over the   
data of our probes, and have found several suitable planets   
which revolve around stars unlike our own. Since we must have a   
planet on which our crops can grow, we have narrowed the   
choices to those revolving red stars. Photosynthesis occurs   
fairly well under a red light, so our crops should grow   
adequately under a red sun. The only problem is choosing which   
one."  
  
Zhang handed Kal-El the information about the different   
planets. Kal-El looked over the papers: most of the planets   
already teemed with life; he rejected those out of a desire to   
not displace any natural cultures.  
  
One planet caught his eye. It was barren and rocky but,   
surprisingly, it had a nitrogen-oxygen mix similar to the one   
they currently lived in. Reports showed that recently, some   
disaster had hit the planet, wiping out life. The danger was   
past, and it would be ripe for their needs. As a bonus, there   
would be little life to displace, so he wouldn't have the guilt   
of possibly displacing a sentient race. He removed it from the   
pile. "We'll use this one. It will be tough in the beginning,   
but I'm sure we can convert it to our purposes."  
  
"Thank you, my lord. We will begin calculations on where to   
enter and leave hyperspace to get there. All should be in   
readiness for us to leave by the end of the week," Zhang   
replied.  
  
"Excellent. Keep up the good work. Get in touch with me if you   
need anything else." Kal-El stood and walked out of the   
chamber, and flew to check on the replanting.  
  
******  
  
Kal-El stood at the mountain peak again, to give his second   
speech since he became the ruler of his people. As he watched   
the people arrive for the meeting, his thoughts drifted to the   
last month. He was amazed how much they had got done since the   
last time he stood here. Thanks to their valiant efforts, one   
would hardly believe that, a short month ago, nearly the entire   
planet was covered with water. The seas were almost back to   
their original level, and life once again filled the land.  
  
The scientists and engineers had been very busy as well. They   
had worked tirelessly, day and night, preparing the ship that   
would take them to their new world. Kal-El remembered how they   
excitedly contacted him and told him that it was ready. That   
thought brought Kal-El back to the present and the reason he   
had called another meeting.  
  
As his musing drew to a close, he noticed everyone staring up   
at him, waiting for him to begin. This time, he sought out   
Liera deliberately, seeking her love and support, and smiled at   
her before beginning, "Thank you all for coming here. Over the   
past month, we have all worked hard to prepare for our journey   
across the stars. I would like to thank everyone for   
contributing so selflessly to this task."  
  
Kal-El paused a moment, watching for reactions in the sea of   
faces floating below him, but, so far, there were none. "The   
time has now come for us to leave our home and head to our new   
one -- one where we don't have to worry about one of us causing   
such destruction using our inborn abilities."  
  
This time, there was a reaction in the crowd. Kal-El watched as   
a look of disgust crossed most faces when he mentioned the   
abuse of their abilities, followed by each of them resignedly   
hanging his or her head. The mood became dark and somber as   
Kal-El continued, "I'm proud of everyone willing to make this   
sacrifice. I'm sure the transition will be difficult, but I   
believe we will be able to handle it."  
  
As he spoke those words, there was another change in the   
crowd's mood. Everyone seemed to simultaneously straighten his   
or her back, and there was now an air of resolute   
determination. "The ship is now in orbit and ready for us to   
begin boarding. Due to restrictions of the airlock, as well as   
needing to get provisions aboard the ship, I would ask everyone   
to pair off, and then we can board in pairs, each pair taking   
what they can aboard. Hopefully, this will help minimize the   
time it will take. Let's get started." With that, the meeting   
ended and everyone flew off to prepare to board.  
  
******  
  
Kal-El watched over the people as they boarded the ship. They   
had lined up a while ago and begun flying up to the airlock, as   
it was available. The next pair would wait for the airlock to   
open again, fly up and enter. This had been going on for nearly   
an hour, and most of the people were on board, as well as a   
majority of the supplies.  
  
Kal-El again found himself lost in thought. Initially, they had   
worried about getting the livestock aboard, seeing as the   
atmosphere was too thin to breathe where the ship was orbiting.   
The ship was designed to land, but Kal-El felt it best not to   
have it land here. The less visible their leaving was, the   
better. Luckily, by moving quickly enough, they were able to   
get the livestock aboard without any major problems.  
  
According to Zhang, they would have to leave the solar system   
before entering hyperspace, just to be safe. Entering any   
earlier could cause major disruptions in the orbits of the   
planets in the system. By his calculations, it would take a   
little over a month to reach a safe point to enter hyperspace.   
All their abilities should have faded by that point from lack   
of exposure to the sun. After the hyperspace jump, there would   
be another month or so to reach their new home.  
  
Kal-El hoped nothing went wrong during these two months. With   
so many people living in such close quarters for that long,   
there were bound to be frayed nerves. He just hoped it didn't   
get much beyond that. Things would also be difficult once their   
abilities faded, but luckily, the scientists had developed a   
way to simulate gravity.  
  
His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Liera. "Kal, honey,   
it's time to go. Everyone else is already on board, so it's our   
turn."  
  
Kal-El grinned sheepishly and replied, "Sorry. Guess I got a   
little lost in thought. Let's go." With one last look around,   
Kal-El followed Liera to board the ship.  
  
Across most of the world, a giant flaming streak could be seen   
as the giant spaceship began its journey into the depths of   
outer space.  
  
******  
  
Liera searched the ship, looking for Kal-El. Shortly after they   
had boarded the ship, he had disappeared. She was worried about   
him. Now that he was no longer busy getting ready to leave,   
maybe he had gone back to wallowing in his grief over what had   
happened. She wandered the halls of the ship, looking for him.  
  
She eventually found him staring out a rear viewport at the   
shrinking blue-green world they once called home. She studied   
him a moment from the doorway. She could tell he was lost in   
thought, pretty much oblivious to his immediate surroundings.   
She quietly approached him and wrapped her arms around him from   
behind, resting her cheek on his back, murmuring, "Penny for   
your thoughts."  
  
Kal-El turned at Liera's touch and brought her beside him,   
draping an arm over her shoulders. "It looks so beautiful,   
doesn't it?" he said, indicating the steadily shrinking planet.   
"And so fragile from out here. Well, we learned just how   
fragile it really is, didn't we?" He laughed bitterly.  
  
He let out a sigh and continued, "I don't know, Liera. Can we   
really do this? Just leave our home, give up our abilities? Am   
I asking too much of our people?" Kal-El asked quietly, with a   
hint of sadness in his voice. "I don't know if I can do it --   
how can I expect them to?"  
  
Liera tightened her hold on Kal-El to reassure him. "You're   
doing the right thing, you know that. Everyone knows that --   
why else would they be here, undertaking this journey. I know   
it'll be tough but, as you said, we can do it. We'll find a way   
to live without our abilities. We know it's possible to live,   
even thrive, without our abilities, as evinced by the others on   
our world. If they can do it, so can we."  
  
"I know that up here," Kal-El said, indicating his head with   
his free hand. "But in here-- in here, I'm not so sure," he   
said, now pointing to his chest. He tightened his arm around   
Liera. "You just keep telling me that till it sinks in. I don't   
know what I'd do without you. I know I couldn't get through   
this without you, honey. I love you."  
  
"I love you, too, Kal," Liera replied. "And I'll always be here   
for you, you know that. I couldn't live without you, either."  
  
Liera laid her head on Kal-El's shoulder, and then Kal-El   
rested his head upon hers. They both stayed that way, holding   
each other silently as they watched their former home shrink   
out of sight.  
  
******  
  
The days seemed to crawl by as they made their journey through   
the black void of space. As their abilities faded, they found   
themselves needing to eat and sleep more often. Tempers grew   
short as, not used to needing so much sleep, people found   
themselves tired and crabby most of the time.  
  
Arguments were frequent between people around the ship. People   
would snap at the littlest things; raised voices could be heard   
echoing through the corridors almost constantly. This did   
nothing to improve the mood, making it difficult to sleep.   
Luckily, though, it never escalated beyond yelling.  
  
Meals were somber occasions. Everyone was moody and tired, so   
they just sat there brooding as they ate, not bothering to try   
and have conversations. The scientists, luckily, had   
anticipated needing more food for energy as their abilities   
faded, so they had brought enough provisions to compensate.  
  
Thus passed the first month.  
  
******  
  
Everyone was gathered for the big event. Soon, the hyperlight   
drive would be activated and they would be in another galaxy,   
millions of light-years from their former home. The air was   
full of excitement and trepidation as the appointed time for   
the jump drew close. They watched the final moments with bated   
breath, watching out the viewports when, suddenly, the stars   
changed.  
  
It took everyone a few moments to realize the jump had   
occurred, and then a great cheer arose from the crowd. Kal-El   
checked with the people monitoring their flight and then turned   
to the gathered group and said, "The jump has gone according to   
plan. We should make it to our new home in about a month."  
  
More cheering was heard at Kal-El's proclamation, and they   
started to celebrate. Glasses of blue liquid were passed around   
as everyone showed their exultation in different ways. There   
was lots of hugging and jumping around for joy. Then someone   
started up some music; people started dancing and reveling in   
their success.  
  
Liera threaded her way through the crowd and came up behind   
Kal-El. "May I have this dance, my lord?" she asked.  
  
Kal-El turned at smiled at her, chuckling as he said, "As if   
you need to ask."  
  
He led the way to the area where couples were dancing, and then   
pulled Liera close. They began to move slowly in time with the   
melody. Liera laid her head upon Kal-El's chest and just   
enjoyed being in her husband's arms. He seemed so relaxed right   
now, the worries of the journey forgotten temporarily due to   
the success today.  
  
She'd been very worried about Kal-El lately. As the time for   
the hyperspace jump had approached, he'd become increasingly   
tense and irritable. He hadn't been sleeping much, either, but,   
in the aftermath of the successful jump, that all seemed to   
have melted away. She knew he'd soon fret about how the   
landfall on their new home would go, so she wanted to enjoy   
this respite as much as possible.  
  
Kal-El relished the feeling of his wife in his arms. Gone were   
the worries over the jump. The hyperlight drive had functioned   
exactly as the scientists had promised. He could unwind for a   
while before worrying about preparing for settling their new   
home. For now, he would just relax and not worry about   
tomorrow.  
  
******  
  
Several hours later, the festivities began winding down. Kal-El   
and Liera left the celebration and headed to their quarters.   
They walked down the corridors of the ship holding hands. Liera   
turned to see Kal-El smiling down at her. She began to speak:   
"It's so good to see you smiling again. You've been so worried   
lately, I was wondering if that frown would become permanent."  
  
Kal-El chuckled softly. "I know. I've been very concerned that   
something would go wrong with the jump or the arguments would   
escalate into brawls. Right now, though, everything seems to be   
going great. Once the initial rush of succeeding so far wears   
off, I'll start worrying again but, for now, I say we enjoy it   
while we can."  
  
Kal-El lightly stroked Liera's face as he leaned down for a   
kiss. Liera parted her lips slightly in anticipation. Kal-El   
began lightly nibbling Liera's lower lip before deepening the   
kiss. When they finally surfaced, both were a bit breathless.   
They resumed walking to their quarters and, if they moved a   
little bit faster now, neither noticed it.  
  
Soon, Kal-El and Liera reached their bedchambers. They entered   
and had their own little private celebration.  
  
******  
  
The second month of their journey went much more smoothly, as   
everyone adjusted to the loss of their special abilities. The   
adjustment had come surprisingly easily. Kal-El attributed the   
easy adjustment to everyone being as deeply affected by the   
events leading to this journey as he was himself. As the days   
passed, excitement grew among the passengers of the tiny ship.   
The final day of their journey through the vast void known as   
space drew close.  
  
On that last day, Kal-El went to the control room to oversee   
their landing on this new world. When he arrived, the room was   
ablaze with activity as preparations for landing were underway.   
One of the flight crew looked up from his console as he heard   
Kal-El enter the room. "My lord, welcome. We were just   
preparing to re-ignite the engines. We will need to begin   
braking soon in order to safely land on the new planet."  
  
Kal-El nodded in acknowledgment. "I just wanted to be here when   
it all happened, so feel free to go back to what you were   
doing."  
  
The man returned to his task. Watching everyone at work, Kal-El   
felt useless and out of place. He considered offering to help,   
but figured since he didn't really know what was going on he'd   
just get in the way. So instead, Kal-El watched the view port   
and the rapidly growing dot that was to be their new home.  
  
Now that the trip was almost over, Kal-El began to worry about   
what they would do when they finally landed. It would be a   
struggle to survive at first, especially with their decreased   
abilities to rely on, though luckily, people seemed to be   
adjusting well to life without them, even if they did grumble   
when what used to be simple now required a major effort. Most   
of their stored food had been consumed on the long journey, so   
they'd have to get some crops growing as quickly as possible.  
  
Kal-El was suddenly torn from his musings by an exclamation   
from one of the flight crew. "What's wrong?" Kal-El worriedly   
asked.  
  
The young man who had exclaimed spoke in an agonized tone: "The   
engines won't ignite. I keep trying, but they just refuse to   
start. They haven't been used in so long; I think disuse is   
what's causing the problem."  
  
Kal-El was stunned. Everything had been going so well, but now   
all seemed lost.  
If they weren't able to slow down, they would crash into the   
planet so hard that no-one would survive. Haltingly, he asked   
"Ca-- Can anything... be done?"  
  
One of the older flight crewmembers stood up. "Well, it's risky   
since we won't be able to start braking as soon as we should,   
but if we try bringing the engines back up slowly, we should be   
able to restart them. We'll have to run the engines beyond safe   
limits. Hopefully, they'll hold and we'll be able to land   
safely," he explained quickly.  
  
Kal-El nodded grimly. "I guess we'll just have to try that.   
Doesn't look like we have much choice."  
  
The man who had spoken barked a few orders, and everyone   
renewed their efforts. Again the control room was ablaze with   
activity as they worked on slowly reinitializing the engines.   
Kal-El watched them nervously, feeling more useless now then he   
did before the crisis.  
  
After several minutes, the chaos settled down. The head   
crewmember spoke again. "My lord, everything seems to be going   
well. Soon, we'll be able to begin braking, once the engines   
are fully ready. If all goes well, we will land safely."  
  
Kal-El let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding as   
he sighed in relief. The crisis had passed; everything seemed   
to be going well. He settled in and watched the dot grow as   
they grew closer and closer to their new home.  
  
*****  
  
Some time later, the tiny ship drew near its destination. Kal-  
El watched the world as it grew and loomed large in the   
viewport. He was amazed both by the similarities and   
differences of this new planet to the one they had until so   
recently called home. There were vast expanses of sea, as well   
as continents spread throughout. Even familiar clouds swirled   
in the skies, but everything had a reddish hue.  
  
One of the crewmembers' voices brought Kal-El out of his   
contemplation. "My lord, we are about to begin the final stage   
of braking in order to land safely. You should brace yourself   
for entry into the atmosphere; it'll be quite a jolt."  
  
As Kal-El moved towards a chair, the ship jerked, and he heard   
what sounded like an explosion. An alarm began going off and   
many of the crewmembers exclaimed in alarm. "What happened?"   
Kal-El shouted over the din.  
  
Someone worriedly replied, "The engines overloaded. We're going   
to crash."  
  
He stood there feeling numb as people frantically rushed around   
him. Somewhere, he vaguely heard someone announcing what   
happened to the ship and advising everyone to brace for impact.   
Kal-El was unable to move.  
  
The planet continued to rush towards them in the viewport;   
soon, it dominated the entire viewing area. The ship jerked and   
jolted many more times as they approached, buffeted around by   
the atmosphere. What would have been a haven had become an   
unknown graveyard.  
  
Through everything that happened, Kal-El moved nary a muscle.   
He just continued to stare at the ground as it rose up to meet   
the ship. He watched all his hopes and visions for the future   
go up in the flames that now surrounded the ship. His last   
thought as the ship slammed into the ground was, 'What have I   
done?'  
  
******  
  
A giant fireball streaked through the reddish sky. The flaming   
craft crashed into the ground, digging a deep rut into the soil   
as it scattered dirt and debris into the formerly clear sky.  
  
Eventually, the ship came to a halt after sliding many miles.   
The hull was bent and twisted but, amazingly, it was still   
intact. After the ship came to a shuddering halt, the air was   
suddenly silent.  
  
Inside the ship, Kal-El slowly regained consciousness. As he   
slowly tried to get up, he viewed the carnage around him. The   
entire room was smashed almost beyond recognition. The viewport   
was no longer visible because the floor had buckled and a large   
projection was blocking it. The flight crew could be seen   
strewn about the room.  
  
As Kal-El got to his feet, he cringed as pain wracked his body.   
His ankle nearly gave out when he tried to put weight on it.   
Having never experienced a twisted ankle before, Kal-El was   
baffled as to what was happening; upon inspection, he could   
find nothing wrong with himself.  
  
He gritted his teeth and hobbled toward the nearest body -- a   
man lying across a console. As Kal-El neared, the man shifted   
and started getting up. All over the room, other men were doing   
the same thing. Gasps of pains and groans of protest could be   
heard from just about everyone as they experienced pain for the   
first time. But the people's iron will, which had allowed them   
to give up so much, to prevent what might happen, allowed them   
to move through the pain.  
  
For the most part, everyone in the control room was amazingly   
whole. Aside from bruises and some scrapes, they were largely   
uninjured.  
  
"Is everyone able to move?" Kal-El asked.  
  
Everyone acknowledged Kal-El, who grunted affirmatively.   
Struggling to keep his voice confident, Kal-El stated, "We   
should explore the ship, look to see who else survived and help   
those who need it. Remember, we're all vulnerable now, so be   
careful."  
  
Despite his outward calmness, Kal-El was a mess inside. Not   
only did he have to deal with the new sensations of pain from   
his ankle and bruised chest, he was fraught with worry over the   
rest of his people -- especially Liera. She had been his   
support through everything that had led to this point. How   
could he go on without her, especially after what had just   
happened? It would be his fault if she was hurt. He had to find   
out if she was all right or not.  
  
Kal-El barked a few more orders at the men and sent them on   
their way. Then, after the last man had left, he hobbled his   
way out of the room to begin his own search of the ship. He   
prayed to whatever gods there might be that Liera was safe.  
  
******  
  
Kal-El limped into the corridor. Outside the control room, the   
devastation was even more apparent. The floor was bent in many   
places, and bulkheads littered the corridor. He carefully moved   
through the debris, trying to make his way to his quarters.   
Progress was very slow. Some areas of the ship were so damaged   
that the walls were close together, and it was all he could do   
to slip through the gap between them. The metal creaked and   
groaned in protest at the weight passing over it.  
  
Kal-El reached a turn in the corridor that was almost fully   
blocked by a torn sheet of metal. He tried to push it out of   
the way, only to jerk back his hand as pain lanced through his   
palm. He looked and saw some red dripping from the jagged edge   
of the metal, then noticed a long gash in his palm. 'This not   
being invulnerable will take some getting used to,' he mused.   
He carefully bandaged his hand, tearing off some of his   
clothing to wrap his wound, as he had learned when they helped   
rescue people from the flood.  
  
Being much more careful this time, Kal-El pushed back the piece   
of metal so that he could make his way past the blockage. Now   
he could see the door to his cabin. He hurried along towards   
it, filled with trepidation at what might greet him.  
  
The door had been wrenched inwards, which was probably a good   
thing since the frame was bent out of shape and would have held   
the door fast. The room was a mess. The mattress had been flung   
off the bed and the furniture was strewn around the room. An   
arm stuck out from under the table. Kal-El moved to the table   
as quickly as he could and, with a feat of strength reminiscent   
of what he used to be capable of, flung the table off the body.   
Underneath lay the crumpled form of his wife, Liera.  
  
Gathering the broken form of his wife into his arms, Kal-El   
began weeping, his, tears falling freely from his eyes, as he   
began rocking her. After a few moments of cradling her body in   
his arms, Kal-El felt movement from her. He glanced down in   
shock and noticed, for the first time, the rise and fall of her   
chest as she breathed.  
  
As his tears of pain became those of release, Kal-El was   
overjoyed; he could hardly believe she was alive. When he had   
first seen her body, he was *so* sure that she was dead. He   
could hardly believe she was actually alive. He continued to   
rock the limp form of his wife, holding her close,   
protectively.  
  
Liera let out a strangled groan as she regained consciousness.   
Kal-El's head snapped up at the sound and he watched his wife   
open her eyes, which were clouded with pain and disorientation.   
She smiled up at him, then winced in pain.  
  
As Kal-El looked over his wife, checking her conditions, he   
silently cursed his inability to see through her skin to locate   
the problems. He clumsily felt along her body, trying to find   
anything wrong.  
  
Liera let out a strangled moan as examined her left calf. He   
could feel the bone out of place. Liera was whimpering in pain   
as he felt around the break, and each anguished moan was like a   
dagger in his chest, but he knew it was necessary. After a   
minute of probing, he felt confident he could set the break.   
Thankfully, he had learned how while he had been rescuing   
people endangered by the flooding.  
  
"Hold still, honey. This'll hurt a lot for a moment, then it'll   
feel a bit better," Kal-El said reassuringly.  
  
Liera nodded slightly, and Kal-El gently gripped her leg both   
above and below the break. He twisted his hands and felt the   
bone snap into place as Liera let out a howl of pain.  
  
After soothing his wife, Kal-El looked around the room for   
something to use as a makeshift splint. A straight metal rod   
that had come loose looked like it had promise. "Lie still,   
don't try to move," he told Liera gently as he made his way to   
the metal rod.  
  
He hobbled over to the rod and carefully picked it up. As he   
stooped, his ankle suddenly gave out and he fell over. He cried   
out in pain as he hit the floor with a big thud.  
  
"Kal!" Liera cried out; she began trying to get up.  
  
Shaking his head, Kal-El noticed Liera struggling to get up.   
"No, don't get up! You'll hurt yourself more," he yelled   
harshly. Then, in a softer tone of voice, "I'm fine. I just   
slipped."  
  
Liera settled back with a groan, and Kal-El let out a sigh of   
relief. He carefully tried getting back up, stifling groans of   
protest as best as he was able, so as not to alarm Liera. With   
a lot of effort, he was able to regain his feet with the rod.  
  
He carefully moved to the bed and grabbed a sheet from it. He   
tried tearing it into strips, but the material just would not   
give. He cursed his weakened state. As he looked around, he   
spotted a jagged edge of metal sticking out from the doorframe.   
Hobbling over, he used it to help tear strips of cloth to bind   
the makeshift splint.  
  
That task done, he turned toward Liera. Her face was all   
scrunched up and she was silently whimpering in agony. Tears   
from the pain leaked out through her eyelids. It pained Kal-El   
to see her like this, but he forced himself to concentrate on   
the task ahead.  
  
Limping as quickly as he could, Kal-El made his way to her   
side. He carefully knelt down beside her, ignoring the shooting   
pains he felt as his muscles protested. He stroked her hair,   
soothing as he said, "Shhh... It's going to be all right. I'm   
going to use this rod to immobilize your leg so you can walk   
without injuring it again. It'll be out of commission for a   
while, but it will heal and you'll be fine."  
  
As Kal-El spoke, he was carefully lining up the rod along the   
length of Liera's injured leg. Gently, he lifted the leg   
slightly to put a strip of cloth beneath it, near the top of   
her hip. Taking great care, he wrapped the cloth about her leg   
and tied it securely. As he tightened it, Liera stifled a gasp   
of pain. He stopped and looked up, concerned, but she nodded   
that he should continue.  
  
Kal-El placed some cloth around her knee. Liera continued to   
make little whimpers of protest as the treatment sent pain   
through her leg. Soon, he finished his work by tying a final   
piece of cloth around the ankle.  
  
Now that he was finished, the enormity of what happened washed   
over him again. He collapsed at Liera's side and tears flowed   
again. It was all his fault: *his* fault that Liera was   
severely injured; his fault that the ship had crashed. How many   
lives had he ruined? He curled up into a fetal position and let   
out all the pent-up guilt.  
  
Liera, even through her pain, struggled to get up a bit and   
pulled Kal-El to her as best as she was able. She cradled him   
in his arms and tried to soothe him as he wept uncontrollably.   
They stayed that way for a long time.  
  
******  
  
Eventually, Kal-El's sobbing quietened down. He looked up and   
noticed Liera had fallen asleep while holding him. She looked   
so peaceful like that; a slight smile curved her lips. It was   
hard to believe that, after all that she had gone through, she   
would have that look on her face. Kal-El was afraid to move. He   
didn't want to bring her back to the world of wakefulness --   
and pain -- just yet.  
  
Not long after Kal-El stirred, Liera's eyes opened. She smiled   
at him, her eyes no longer clouded as they were before. "Glad   
to see you're doing better," she said, smiling at him.  
  
Kal-El smiled wanly back. "I needed that release. I'm feeling a   
bit better about it all now. But, right now, I'm more worried   
about you. How are you feeling? Still in a lot of pain?" he   
asked quietly.  
  
Liera took a deep breath before responding. "My leg does still   
hurt, but rather than a sharp, agonizing feel, it just kinda,   
well..." Liera shrugged slightly. "I'm not sure how to describe   
it, but it's not as bad. I'm getting used to it."  
  
Kal-El sighed. "Well, if you think you're up to it, we better   
get outside and see how the rest of the ship faired. Come on,   
I'll help you up."  
  
He made it to his feet with little difficulty, and was a bit   
surprised to realize his ankle didn't hurt much any more. In   
fact, he could only vaguely feel anything out of the ordinary   
as he stood. He then bent slightly and held his hand out to   
Liera. She managed to struggle to her feet with Kal-El's help.  
  
Liera sagged against her husband, using him for support to   
avoid putting much weight on her broken leg. Concerned, he   
asked, "You sure you're up to this?"  
  
A bit breathlessly, she replied, "I'll be fine -- just need to   
get used to this. Just let me lean on you, and help me walk.   
I'll make it, don't worry."  
  
"Well, if you're sure... but if you are having trouble, let me   
know and we'll rest. I don't want you to re-injure yourself.   
Okay, here we go," Kal-El said softly.  
  
Supporting his wife, Kal-El carefully made his way out of the   
room. Liera was having a lot of trouble due to her nearly   
useless leg. They slowly made their way through the corridors   
and past the debris that littered the ship. More fallen   
bulkheads and torn sheets of metal greeted them as they went.   
The floor had buckled in several places, making the going   
tough. After nearly half an hour, they finally made it to the   
airlock. It was open, and they got their first glimpse of their   
new home.  
  
As Kal-El and Liera slowly left the ship, their eyes were   
assaulted by the unfamiliar red glare of the sun. Holding up   
their hands against the dazzling light, their eyes slowly   
adjusted. When they could see again, they looked around and saw   
thousands of people already there. Kal-El and Liera slowly went   
to join the group.  
  
While they were heading towards the group, a young man and a   
young woman ran over to meet them. "Mom, Dad, are you two   
okay?" they called concurrently as they grew near.  
  
"We've been better, but we'll survive." Kal-El and Liera said   
simultaneously, and then, despite everything, began cracking   
up, laughing.  
  
When they met up, they all had a group hug. "We're glad you two   
are okay. The men you sent to help people assured us you were   
okay and said you shouldn't be disturbed, but when you didn't   
come out for so long, we worried something really bad had   
happened. We've been watching for you to come out."  
  
"I'm sorry. It's my fault. After everything that happened,   
including the way I found your mom, I just couldn't handle it.   
After I did all I could to help your mom, I just kinda broke   
down," Kal-El said in a weary, apologetic voice.  
  
"It's okay, Dad. We understand. You have a lot going on. You're   
in charge of an entire planet now. Besides, just recently, you   
watched all your plans nearly vanish in a ball of flame. The   
flight crew is looking for you; you better go see them. We'll   
help Mom for you."  
  
"Honey, you better go. You've got all these people to worry   
about. I'll be fine," Liera assured him.  
  
"I almost lost you today, I'm not sure I ever want to let go of   
you again. People can handle themselves," Kal-El replied.  
  
Liera fumed. "Now, glunkerhead, listen here: I can take care of   
myself. I may be a bit below par now, but I'll recover. You   
have responsibilities. Don't try to treat me differently just   
because I can be hurt now. Go! Do what you have to do." Liera's   
tirade ran down.  
  
Sulkily, Kal-El replied, "Fine. I'll go."  
  
Kal-El left his family and went to find the people he put in   
charge of the evacuation. He knew Liera was right; he was just   
very worried about her. She was going through an entirely new   
experience. Kal-El squared his shoulders and took on a serious   
look, moving with more confidence then he felt before, and met   
with the flight crew.  
  
As he approached, the men snapped to attention and one of them   
began to speak. "My lord, it's good to see you up and about.   
After we finished searching the ship, we found you with your   
wife, but felt it best not to disturb you."  
  
He paused to take a breath, then continued, "We are pleased to   
report that there were no casualties. While many people have   
been injured, some even severely, no-one is in danger of dying.   
It's really quite astounding after a crash like that. Something   
must have been watching over us, protecting us. We also saved   
most of the livestock and grain."  
  
Kal-El was stunned. He couldn't believe it. The odds against it   
were... well, he didn't know the odds, but he was sure they   
were astronomical, against no casualties. After taking a moment   
to recover, he replied, "That's amazing. It's beyond what I   
could even hope for."  
  
The men nodded in response. "Sir, the people have been eagerly   
awaiting you. We told them you were fine, but they haven't   
entirely believed us. They were afraid we were trying to   
prevent them from knowing what happened to you. They'll need   
you to reassure them. They look up to you a lot, as do we."  
  
Kal-El nodded again then stood tall and looked towards the   
masses. They all noticed him and, suddenly, it got very quiet   
as he began addressing them. "People, I know our arrival wasn't   
exactly the way we planned it. But through some miracle, we all   
survived, and I for one plan to take this as a good sign. That   
what we are doing is right."  
  
Kal-El paused a moment before continuing, "This has also been a   
harsh lesson in how much more vulnerable we are, now that we   
are no longer under the influence of a yellow sun. I hope we   
all take this lesson to heart and remember to be careful. I   
know it will be tough, building our new home here, but I   
believe we can do it."  
  
Again, he paused to let his words sink in, then started again.   
"Now I've realized we never came up with a name for our new   
home. I think we should name this place Krypton, for the peace   
I hope it brings."  
  
The crowd erupted in applause as Kal-El finished. Everyone   
seemed to approve. When they quieted down again, Kal-El   
finished up his impromptu speech. "We have a lot of work still   
ahead of us. The next few years will probably be the hardest,   
but I'm confident we will succeed. I want to thank you all for   
going along with me. You are all very courageous to embark on   
such a long arduous journey. I am proud to call you my people."  
  
The crowd burst into applause, along with some hooting and   
hollering this time. For the first time in ages, Kal-El thought   
things were looking up. He felt confident that everything would   
turn out well.  
  
******  
  
Later that day, Kal-El and Liera were walking around their new   
home, exploring the surrounding country and just enjoying some   
time together. Short-term shelters had been erected, and some   
workers had begun clearing fields for crops. All in all, it had   
been a productive first day.  
  
Liera broke the silence by saying, "You've been awfully quiet   
lately..."  
  
Kal-El turned to her and said, "Oh, I've just been thinking a   
lot lately. About the huge task before us in establishing a new   
world. I just hope we can manage."  
  
Liera told him reassuringly, "Things are going great so far.   
The people work hard and respect your leadership. I'm sure   
everything will go fine. Besides, we're in this together, and   
together, we can do anything."  
  
"Together -- I like that. With you by my side, I truly believe   
anything is possible. I don't think I could have survived, had   
I lost you in the crash. I was so sure you were dead when I   
first found you. I thought I'd die right then and there," Kal-  
El said, his voice thick with emotion.  
  
"If I have anything to say about it, you'll never have to try.   
I love you, and I don't plan on going anywhere, ever," Liera   
responded, tears in her eyes.  
  
"And I'll stay with you forever. No matter what, I love you,   
and, if we ever do get separated somehow, no matter what, I'll   
find you. If I have to cross millions of light-years to do it,   
I swear, somehow, I'll do it. I'll find you wherever. Not even   
death will stop me."  
  
Holding each other close, they watched their first sunset on   
their new home.  
  
The End  



End file.
